


La Danse Fatale

by phantompanther



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hentai, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantompanther/pseuds/phantompanther
Summary: An unexpected encounter with -that- infamous pop-star, who had fallen so violently from grace two years earlier, turns out to be an interesting twist of fate, dooming her sedentary life as she now knows it. Malik x OC. {HET | SMUT | LOTS OF LEMON | YAOI} {takes place 5 years after Battle City} {time-travel to Memory World}





	La Danse Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I thought recently that I would revive my AOOO account, given that another popular fanfiction website doesn't really seem to be doing the business in terms of popularity and traffic these days....ormaybemyworkjustsucks -cough- XD 
> 
> Anyway, I feel like there aren't a lot of decent Malik x OC M/F fanfictions out there. Being a big fan of Malik and a well-written OC het story, I figured I would be doing the fanfiction world a disservice by not writing one myself. Although I do enjoy a bit of Thiefshipping now and then (who doesn't?), I DO believe that Malik can be just as good in a het pairing as he can in yaoi pairings. What do you think? 
> 
> So if you are fond of YGO's sexiest Egyptian character Malik (like I am) and if you enjoy OC-centric stories (like I do) and if you like dancing (like I do!) and if you like singing! (like I...CAN'T) then this story might just be for you! Enjoy, folks!

La Danse Fatale

Chapter One (Intro) 

xXx

Ramen, nori, rice, green tea, tofu, chocolate, soy sauce, chilli sauce...chilli sauce. 

I scrolled down my grocery list on my iPhone, knowing there was something I had forgotten – namely, chilli sauce. I was going to attempt to make Chinese style wok-fried tofu, tonight, and chilli sauce was the star ingredient. Slowly, dressed in my sweats, uggs and comfiest hoodie (its Sunday, okay?), I found my way back to the aisle where I might find said chilli sauce, and found the product I was looking for. I swivelled this time in the direction of the checkouts, and almost stopped dead in my tracks, going slightly slack-jawed. No more than ten feet ahead of me, stood a well-known celebrity, famed throughout Japan and the Middle Eastern world. 

There could be no mistaking the wispy crown of platinum blonde hair, creamy tanned skin and tall, muscular physique. He stood out amongst the many other Japanese men in the aisle, I noticed, and towered above the women. It had been a while since I'd seen him, and frankly, I thought he had gone underground some years ago since the scandal that had broken out and brought his career to a humiliating end, so, naturally, I was surprised to see him.

Malik Ishtar – or simply "Malik", as he had come to be known as – turned his head in my direction, and I felt my heart compress. I hadn't seen him in the flesh since high school, almost five years ago, now. He had always been popular at Domino High, excelling in just about everything, but his passion was for the arts. He had had an unreal talent for singing and playing the piano, and was perhaps the most unbelievable and beautiful dancer I had ever seen perform. He frequently appeared in the press, performing in theatre productions around Japan and even in some music videos for J-Pop superstars and hip hop artists from the west. The Japanese Ballet Company begged time and again to have him on their set, but he'd declined. It had made me green with envy, that, as I would have given my eye _teeth_ to join their company. 

Malik had gone from strength to strength, and before the final year of school was out, he had signed a record deal. From then on, he'd exploded onto screens with catchy pop and hip-hop beats, belting out melodramatic ballads, breaking teen girls' hearts the world over. Being that he was Egyptian, he became a sensation in the Middle East, as well as the Far East. The songs he wrote spoke to the female agenda, mostly, crooning about such hot topics as sex, love, eloping, and the like. When interviewed, Malik had spoken of his idols being among Michael Jackson, Usher and Chris Brown, and as such likened his own music and choreography to theirs.

His rise to fame had included a controversial, on-off relationship with a female J-pop star known, also, simply as "Yumi". Yumi was more or less the female equivalent to Malik, and so they gelled, but the relationship was also volatile, if tabloid fodder was anything to go by. She was like the Japanese version of Paris Hilton, with a string of broken engagements and affairs in her past as long as the Tokyo Tower was high. She, too, was idolised, and desired by the majority of the young male Japanese population. They were the golden couple of the nation – until _that_ fateful image made it to the media.

Yumi had been on tour in the United States at the time, when Malik had apparently become caught up in a three-day bender with other pop-stars, that began at an awards after-party, including the usage of alcohol – far too much of it – cocaine, strippers – and -  
to nearly everyone's horror - boys. A photo of Malik getting hot and heavy with an unknown young man of around the same age had appeared on a social networking site and spread like wildfire around the internet thereafter. Several other images of the binge had surfaced, including the star snorting lines off of women's breasts, and posing provocatively amongst a pile of scantily-clad women.

Needless to say, the images didn't go down well with the public, his recording label, or – most of all – Yumi. His fall from grace had been spectacular, but Yumi's popularity had subsequently skyrocketed. She'd been the subject of pity for months afterward, and Malik's name had more or less become a dirty word. He went underground for a long time – some say he even went back to Egypt to go into hiding for a while. Eventually, the public forgot about the scandal, and it seemed he knew better than to try to make a comeback. His life as he had known it, was over.

I stood, still slightly taken aback, and absurdly surprised that I was standing in the middle of a supermarket aisle with this former pop-star, who was a high school acquaintance, when everyone else seemed to be turning a blind eye, to him. Either that, or just didn't know who he was, anymore. Malik's career had crashed and burned over two years ago, now. I shivered when our eyes connected; he had the most stunning lilac eyes – one of the most striking features about him. I wondered if he would remember who I was; we had been in a few classes together at school, and had danced together in regional competitions. I also knew him, by association, through Ryou Bakura, as the two had become close in school. My relationship with Malik had never been anything more than that, though. We had been little more than acquaintances.

He lifted one hand in a greeting gesture and gave me a little smile. My heart rate quickened as I returned the motion, my legs automatically taking up pace in his direction.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" his voice was still smooth, unmarred, like liquid gold.

I swallowed. "School."

"Of course. Sable, right?"

I nodded, and involuntarily burnt up a little. Damn my nonconformist, hippy family and their ideas about names. "It's been…quite a while, Malik."

"A while since what?" his brows knit together.

"Since we've seen each other…" I trailed off, realising that he thought I was talking about his career.

Recognition jumped to his face. "Oh! Right, yes, you're right about that. High school…wow. Long time ago." He chuckled a little.

"I…I didn't know you were still in Japan," I charged on, seeing he was probably a little embarrassed.

"I came back just a few months ago." he said. "And as you can see, no one knows who I am, anymore, really." There was slight chagrin to his tone as he gestured to the oblivious passersby in the supermarket.

I felt slightly awkward. How to remedy this situation? "Do you want to maybe, grab a coffee, or something?"

His brows relaxed. "Sure. That'd be nice."

xXx

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, ne?! Yup, but the other chapters are longer, I promise ^_~ looking forward to hearing from you!
> 
> ~Panther-senpai


End file.
